I've Changed
by Naytana
Summary: Nobody has heard from Santana since she was kicked out by Rachel and Kurt. What happens when she comes back to Lima for her parents funeral and has to introduce her past to her present and her present to her past? Dantana with Brittana references. Quinntana/Brittana/Unholy trinity friendship.
1. Bad News

A/N: Okay, so as soon as I heard that Demi was going to be on glee, I freaked out and wrote this. I don't know if I am going to continue it yet or not but if I get some response then I for sure will. Anyway, I hope you like it...

* * *

Life for Santana Lopez has been nothing but unexpected for the past 8 years. What she has witnessed and what she has lived through can almost be indescribable to the world around her.

Nobody would ever understand the pain and humiliation that was brought to her along with the struggle to survive. She had nobody to help her and nothing to live for.

Rachel and Kurt had kicked her out, she couldn't contact any of her other friends just because of the embarrassment of what had actually occurred. Her parents knew nothing, they were far too busy and she couldn't worry them with her issues and problems.

So, her only conclusion was to stay on the streets since she had already used up all the money her parents had given her on food.

She tried to get a job, she tried everything that she could but nobody would really hire somebody that is homeless in New York are they?

Throughout that first year, Santana witnessed things that still haunt her dreams sometimes, even after all of these years later. She saw innocent people get shot, girls being unwillingly forced into something that may not want or are ready for. She saw guys getting drunk out of their heads and robbing stores that people have worked hard to keep in business and she had seen peoples homes being burgled on many occasions.

New York wasn't a pretty place to stay, especially being homeless there. What possessed her to move out to this city at such a young and immature age she will never know.

It was awful and something that she would never want anybody to experience, even if she despised them with enough passion to light a fire to their hair. She never wanted them to feel as worthless as she did, as unwanted and scared as she felt.

Santana was always the strong one though, she was always the one to not let her emotions show.

When people thought of Santana, they thought of ruthless. They thought of ice cold and bitchy enough to kill somebody with just her words. But that wasn't the Latina, she was completely different to what people saw her to be.

Santana was constantly terrified of what the days were going to bring for her and the struggles that she was going to have to face. Ever since a young age, all that the girl could remember was being passed around to different babysitters as her parents were too busy to even glance her way. She remembers begging and craving for attention and some kind of love to fill her heart. She remembers do anything, even going to the extent of hurting others, just to get some kind of admiration from the people around her.

Everything about her was fake, but of course it was only her that knew that. Nobody took the time to see past her act of bitchiness, not even the people that considered her as a friend to them. Well, there was Brittany but that was different.

Brittany always saw the good in people and still, she sometimes called Santana a bitch as she didn't fully understand the reasons behind the vicious words and hurtful insults.

The difficultly to trust anybody and to open up to people was eating the small Latina away and nobody even realized it. Even when she was outed, people brushed it off as not a big of a deal and once the whale sang a song about it, everything was okay again.

Not for Santana though, things were far from okay. She lost her grandmother because of that, one of the only people that she felt completely safe and comfortable with. It hurt and god, it fucking killed her inside and she felt so weak.

But still, nobody noticed. It was hard to go through life feeling so alone and abandoned by people she thought loved her entirely. After almost always ending up getting hurt in the end, Santana realized that she needed nobody anyway.

So for a year she survived by herself on the streets. She would sleep in abandoned alleyways and sometimes behind restaurants where she was maybe lucky enough to find small bits of leftover food.

Then Danielle happened.

Dani a year older than Santana and took her into her home once she found Santana in the tunnel at the park when she was taking her niece out for the day. Santana has refused at first but Dani was relentless and basically forced Santana into the cab with her and the 5 year old.

It was nothing but awkward at first, but then they slowly started to talk and open up about things. Santana told her the story of how she ended up on the streets and how she has hadn't spoken to anybody for a year.

Dani had listened, she hadn't pressured her and just held her tightly as the younger girl spilled everything to her. Santana had never been so appreciative of anybody in her life and at that moment, she knew that she could trust the blonde girl.

Their relationship grew as Dani helped Santana get a job and settle down into the spare bedroom of her apartment. They became inseparable and everybody that knew them couldn't deny the bond and connection that the two shared.

Soon enough they started to date. Everything was perfect, almost too perfect to be classified as reality.

The immense amount of happiness that overpowered them whenever they were around each other was new for them both. New, but welcomed with warm, opened arms.

Neither of them have ever felt like this before. The boiling of blood when they would unintentionally graze their skin together, even after it happening multiple times beforehand. The shy glances they took of each other when the other wasn't looking and the blush that always followed when they got caught staring. Their hearts speeding up rapidly whenever they spent time together and the way their faces would light up.

It was obvious that there was something between them that would last forever.

They brought out the good in each other. Their relationship was the perfect mixture between playful and serious and it was enough to make the onlookers jealous of what they had. Of course they had their fights and their jealous moments but it was nothing that wouldn't be fixed within minutes of talking to each other.

It was after two years of them dating when things finally started to coming together fully for them both. They eventually moved out of New York and to Miami where things were much better for them to start their lives together. Santana got a good job as an interior designer, using her unique but organized ideas to give people the perfect homes, which meant a lot to her because of her past. Then she occasionally put on performances wherever she could get booked. Dani opened up a school for kids who want to grow up in the arts and it became one of the best in the whole of the states.

Things were good for them, better than either of them had ever imagined and it was beyond them that things actually got better.

They got married and fuck, it was the most beautiful ceremony that anybody could ever have. It wasn't big or extravagant, the only guests being Dani's parents, and all of their siblings. It's not that Santana didn't try to contact her parents and invite them, they were just too stuck up their own asses that they had no time to even look at their mailbox.

It hurt but it was something Santana had leant to deal with. But still, the younger Latina didn't let that put a downer on her special day.

Everything about that night was more than she could of ever dreamed of. It was magical and call her a sap but Santana really believed that she was the luckiest girl alive.

It was shocking really, how much her life had turned around over the past couple of years. She had gone from homeless and to having nobody to being the happiest woman alive.

Santana was 21 and Dani was 22 when they received the news that Santana had successfully gotten pregnant. Sure they were young but they wanted to start a family together and wouldn't have their lives any other way. It was expensive to use both of their DNA but entirely worth it when 9 months later, Santana gave birth to their eldest, twin daughters Skylah Noella Lopez-Garcia and Aaliyah Isabella Lopez-Garcia.

The girls were their pride and joy and both of them new immediately after holding them in their arms that they wanted more.

Having two kids under the age of 5 at such a young age was stressful to say the least. But it was worth it and the two of them loved their kids more than anything. So, three year ago their youngest was born; Mariana Brooklyn Lopez-Garcia.

It was a family that kids looked at with jealousy when they took outings to the park and parents looked at with complete awe having seen the happiness in the children's eyes.

Santana's Pov:

"Santana?" I groan loudly and look over to my bedroom door where my little sister, Nevaeh, is stood. She rolls her eyes and comes to jump on the bed next to me. Lucky, Dani is working already so she doesn't have to wake her up too. "I'm leaving now so it would be appreciated if you show a little emotion" I roll my eyes.

But she is right and I should be saying goodbye to her instead of sleeping. "Ok, ok I'm up. Let me go get the kids" I say and roll out of my bed, walking towards the kids' rooms with my sister trailing behind me closely.

"Sky, Ally, come on Auntie Nev is leaving now" I shout inside their room and they both moan at the disturbance but they get up anyway. I laugh at their sleepy pouts and lift Aaliyah into my arms since her glasses are downstairs. "Mari. Up time baby" I coo to my youngest daughter who giggles and jumps up, running to cuddle my legs.

I can't help but laugh at her because she definitely has Dani's morning energy unlike the other two girls.

"Mommy, I can't see" Ally complains through a whine and I can't help but laugh at her as I walk towards the family room where Dani put her glasses yesterday. I give her them and she beams at me widely once she has them on her face.

"Beautiful" I gasp and blow a raspberry on her neck making her squeal loudly. We all walk Nevaeh out to where our driver is waiting to take her to the airport.

"Give me love babies" Nevaeh drops to the floor dramatically and opens her arms, waiting for the kids to run into them. She gives each of them a kiss on their head and a small hug.

I give her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" I say to her and she nods her head quickly. Just as I am about to say something, my phone rings and I frown when I see that it is from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs Lopez-Garcia?"

"Yes this is she, who is calling?"

"I call regarding your parents, Alejandro and Maribel Lopez. They have been involved in a terrible incident and are in critical condition at the moment. Unfortunately, we can see that they have only hours to live so we needed you stop by as soon as you can."

"I-I'll be...be th-there as soon a-as I can."

"San...San what is it?" I collapse into my sisters arms, sobbing hysterically and trying to process the information that I've just been given.

"Mami and Papi... They have only hours to live. Please call Tom and ask him to get the jet ready whilst I phone Dani and get the kids ready" I ask her, kissing her cheek once more when I see the tears coming from her eyes. "Babe... I've got you okay? We're in this together" I say before running off inside again.

I start to pack suitcases for me, Dani and the kids whilst pulling out my phone to call my wife.

"Baby... I'm sorry but I need you to come home. We have to go to Lima... My parents only have hours to live."

"I'm on my way. Stay strong Tana, I will be quick... I love you."

"I love you too Dan."

I change into one of my usual dresses and quickly brush through my hair, not even bothering to apply any make up as I shout for my kids.

"Sky, put those clothes on baby" I point to the red dress and flats and she immediately obliges. I pull Aaliyah closer to me and quickly change her into some skinny jeans, a baggy jumper and her usual worn-out black converse.

Trust me, Dani and I have both tried to buy her new ones but she just refuses.

I put her long hair into a high pony tail and then tell her to wait on the bed. "Mari, come here. Stop jumping on the bed please mommy needs to hurry" I say softly and she comes over to me.

I dress Mariana also in some jeans but with a cute collared shirt and some combat boots. I put her hair into short pigtails because honestly, that is all you can do with it.

"Sky come so I can do something hair" The five year old comes over to me and I just brush through it because it is naturally straight anyways. "Okay lets go, who wants to go see where mommy used to live?" The kids cheer and I smile, trying to take my mind from what is about to come.

"Where mommy?" Mari asks me, climbing up onto my back before I stand up. I support her legs with one arm and grab one of the suitcases with the other. Guess I will have to come back for the other one.

"It is in Lima, a boring place where there is nothing to do" Ally and Sky turn to me with a pout and I laugh. "Kidding. The food isn't so bad and they have duckies so put those pouts away" they grin at me widely.

"San?...Are you okay baby?" I lift my head to see Dani running towards me with a flustered expression. She takes me in her arms but still being careful of Mariana on my back.

I bury my face into her neck deeply. "I love you so much" I mumble, kissing the exposed skin before looking up at her. "Please get the other suitcase and meet me in the car. We are going to have to get breakfast at the airport before we leave."

I kiss Dani and go downstairs to wait in the car with my sister and children.

Never would I have thought that I would be returning to Lima. I just hope that I won't run into anybody whilst I am there.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know if I should continue...


	2. Ready?

A/N: OKAY SO I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER SO THAT THEY HAVE LESS KIDS SO RE-READ THAT BEFORE THIS.

Also, somebody asked about Bram? No. Ew. Never. I hate them as a couple and I got other plans for Britt in this that you will find out very shortly.

Thank you to everybody that reviewed/Favorited/followed, I love you all!

* * *

Santana was lost. Her mind was going crazy with continuous past memories of her parents and the very few times that they spent together. She hardly remembered them, it had been eight years since she last saw them and spoke to them.

Still, that didn't stop her heart from rapidly swelling up with the pain and heartache of loosing them. Santana didn't have a close relationship with either of her parents, she can't remember a time where they spent just the full day together.

She feels guilty for not contacting them whilst she had the chance to do so and all she wants to do is break down in tears. But she can't. She can't take back the past and she has to stay strong for her family.

The lump in Santana's throat grows continuously with every passing moment and she can hardly breathe.

Why did this have to happen?

Yesterday, she was fine; happy. Her life was the way she wanted it to be and she thought that nothing could interrupt her happiness.

But today, she knows that her parents will never be with her. She knows that she will never get the chance to tell her parents of her struggles and she will never get to introduce them to her family.

That kills her inside.

To know that her children will never know who their grandparents are and that their parents won't know who her children and wife are.

She remembers when she was younger, all she would do is wait until her parents would return and collect her from the babysitter.

But then, they would coat her in gifts for an hour and then send her back.

It wasn't as simple as that to Santana though. They thought that they could buy her love and Santana had hatred for them for that.

All they would do is work, you wouldn't even realize that they had kids if you weren't part of the family.

It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. Santana had cried herself to sleep on countless occasions and she had prayed on numerous times for her parents to stop and spend time with her and her siblings.

But now, all of those memories of the crying and the pleads of love seem to fade. The hate for her parents disappear and all she wants to do is tell them that she is sorry.

Because in all fairness, it wasn't all their fault either. Santana has not once mentioned to them that it hurt her and that she wanted them to spend time with her. Her parents thought of her as a happy kid.

Santana knows that maybe if she tried more then things could have been different. Not entirely because there is a possibility that they still wouldn't of listened, but the chance was there and she never took it.

She should of taken it.

She should of made a better attempt to connect with them.

All she wants to do is cry and she can't stop herself any longer.

Santana's Pov:

I burst into tears, my whole body trembling as sobs wreck through me and I bury my face into my hands.

"Oh, San" Dani wraps her arms around me tightly and pulls my body into her even more so. I rest my head on her chest and she rubs my back.

I cry on her, my tears seemingly being endless and I can't stop them.

Dani doesn't pressure me into explaining myself to her, because she knows that I just need to cry.

"Just let it all out love" she whispers soothingly and runs her fingers through my hair comfortingly. I lean even further into her and she dips her head to rest her forehead on mine.

My shaky hand comes to rest on her cheek and I thank the Lord that everybody else is sleeping.

"I love you... Please don't leave me like they did" I whimper and I probably sound like a pathetic idiot to everybody that is around me.

Dani smiles at me sweetly and pecks my nose. A grin forms on my lips at the simple but loving gesture and my nose crinkles up slightly.

"I will never leave you Santana, I love you too much" she replies and closes the distance between our lips, kissing me softly but passionately.

My stomach drops, but in a good way, and butterflies flutter through my entire body at the feeling of her gentle plump lips pressed on mine.

I don't think that I will ever get tired of kissing Dani, it feels too good.

Her lips part and she slides her tongue across my upper lip, asking for entrance. I instantly open my mouth and allow her to slip her tongue into my mouth.

We both moan quietly as she explores my mouth and her tongue dances with my own skilfully.

My body burns, it feels like I am about to explode as Dani rakes her fingers through my hair and pulls me closer, easily deepening the kiss.

Dani never fails to make me feel this way. She always makes me feel so alive and loved with just a kiss and the un-denying feeling of adoration and love in her kisses is exceptional.

I suck her tongue in my mouth before pulling away breathlessly, giggling as she continues to press feather light kisses to my lips.

"Thank you for always making me feel better" I whisper and she just smiles, kissing my cheek lightly.

"That is what I am here for baby" she tells me and wraps her arms around my waist again, squeezing slightly. I lean my head on her shoulder and close my eyes with a content sigh.

A weight to my legs causes my eyes to fly open and I laugh when I see Mariana looking at me innocently with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi Princess, are your sisters still sleeping?" I ask her as she lays herself fully across Dani and I.

Mariana nods her head and giggles. "Mommy I hungry" she says with a pout and pats her tiny stomach.

I smile at her adorableness and check the time on my phone to see how long we have until we land. "We land in 10 minutes, do you think that you can wait that long?"

Mariana looks up at me and bites her lip, clearly in deep thought. "Dunno mommy. Dats a long time" she says and I laugh, playfully rolling my eyes.

"Mari, there is three cookies in my bag. Take one and give the others to Ally and Sky" Dani says softly and Mariana beams up at her like she has just said the most amazing sentence to have ever existed.

"Yay. Thank you mama" she gives a sloppy kiss to Dani's cheek before jumping up and running off again.

"We really do make the most adorable kids, huh?" Dani says and I laugh, nodding my head in agreement as we get up. I give my wife a kiss quick before we get ready to leave the jet and face the people I never thought I would ever see again.

Dani's Pov:

I could see that Santana was still upset slightly and nervous about what was about to happen. It makes me sad, especially because I know that what is about to go down is not going to be easy and she is going to end up breaking down even more so.

Seeing Santana sad is literally the worst feeling and I hate it.

All I can do though is be by her side throughout this whole thing and make sure to do my very best to help her stay strong and feel better.

"Come on, love. You have to introduce them to the girls and say your goodbyes. Let your final memories with them be kind, loving and happy" I say to her softly and she looks at me with uncertain eyes but nods anyway.

Her hand moves to lace with mine and I squeeze it comfortingly.

"Are you ready?"

"...Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: What do you want to see happen between Santana and her parents?


	3. Final Goodbyes

The room was silent. You could possibly hear a pin drop since not a single noise was being made.

It was like slow motion. Santana dropped to the floor in tears at the sight of her battered, bruised and bandaged up parents. Her world heart breaks at the sight of them hooked up to various machines and suddenly, all the hate she held for them has disappeared.

Seeing them laid there so weak and so helplessly, she feels nothing more than regret for not having a closer relationship with them.

Her body is numb and she can hardly make out anything else around her as she robotically makes her way towards the hospital beds. "S-Santi?" Santana's breath hitches at the use of her childhood nickname.

She is actually surprised that they remember who she is after all these years. "Mami... Papi, I am so so sorry for not keeping in contact with you" she whimpers childishly, but in this moment she doesn't care about that.

Santana takes her parents' hands in hers and squeezes them gently as to not cause them any pain. Her heart is thumping and not in a good way.

This is the last time that she will see her parents and this knowledge makes her feel sick to the top of her stomach. "Its okay Mija... we're sorry too" Maribel Lopez croaks out, her voice is weak and has continuous cracks in it due to her unhealthy status and condition.

Santana lets out a pained, strangled cry for help and without saying a word, Dani is wrapping her arms around her wife. The shorted girl motions for their kids to join them and soon, the three girls are stood at their sides with worried eyes.

"Mami, Papi... This is my wife Dani and our daughters, Skylah, Aaliyah and Mariana" Santana introduces them confidently but on the inside her heart is thumping hard and loud.

She has no idea what to expect. She doesn't have a clue what her parents are thinking right now.

"I- you... My grandbabies" Alejandro whispers and weakly attempts to tighten his hand around his eldest daughters. They had already said goodbye to Nevaeh so she didn't have to see them pass away.

Santana grins, her eyes watering when her Papi kisses his fingertips and lovingly presses them against each of her baby girls' chest.

"They are beautiful... You have a beautiful family mija" Santana smiles at her mother and she gently lifts Mariana up into her arms.

The youngest girl look at her mother with a confused frown, silently asking her why she is so upset as she uses her tiny hands to clumsily wipe Santana's tear stained cheeks.

Dani grins at her daughter and encouragingly squeeze's Santana's waist to tell her to explain.

"This is my mommy and daddy and they are going to heaven in a little while" Santana explains to the three girls softly and they gasp.

Aaliyah tugs on her leg to get her attention. "Don't worry mommy. Remember when Sparkles died and you said he is going to be happier than ever where he is now? You said that he is still with us and I'm sure your mommy and daddy will still be with you too" Santana whimpers.

She can't seem to breathe and her five year olds words get stuck in her head, replaying on a continuous loop.

"She's a smart one, Santi" Alejandro laughs before coughing. "She is right, we will always be with you" her father moves to kiss her hand and she can see his eyes beginning to shut.

She knows that he is going and she can do nothing more than sit and watch it happening. Out of all the things she has experienced in her life, this is by far without a doubt the most horrendous and traumatising.

"I love you Papi" she whispers as she leans down to kiss his head. Tears leak from her puffy eyes and her hand slips from her fathers rapidly cooling one. She turns to her mother who also has tears coming down her face and she embraces her tightly.

"I love you Mommy, please don't forget me"Santana whispers and her mother shakes her head furiously.

"I could never baby. I love you and I am so proud of you. Promise me to never let go of your beautiful wife and adorable children? Love them" she whispers and Santana knows that she is joining her father in death.

"I promise Mami" She reply before repeating her earlier actions, kissing her forehead and dropping her hand.

Her body is numb but she can still somehow feel herself trembling in the arms of her wife. She turns around and lets herself break down completely, Dani hugging her tight.

"Its okay...there still here. Did you hear them? They love you" she says softly and Santana can't help but smile.

They love her and they are proud of her regardless of the past.

Dani's Pov:

"Come on love, how about we go take the kids and go for a meal huh?" I ask Santana softly and she nods. I know that she is hurting and I am going to do everything I can to keep her mind from going to far deep into sadness.

She takes my hand in hers and takes one last glance at her unmoving parents before leading me and the kids from the room

I give the nurse a look saying that they have passed and she gives us all a sympathetic look as she goes into the room.

"Mama, is mommy gonna be ok?" Sky looks up at me and I feel my heart break when I see the concerned looks on my kids' faces.

I sigh and look at Santana who is trying to hold back tears. "Come here babies" she whispers and bends down to hug the girls.

Skylah, Aaliyah and Mariana cling to Santana and she looks up to me, motioning with her head for me to join the small family hug. I wrap my arms around her from behind and she instantly leans into me.

"Mommy is going to be fine. I will be a little upset but I know that there is nothing I can do so I just have to remember all the good things" I smile because she really is the strongest person that I've ever met.

I give her waist another squeeze and lift Mariana into my arms because it looks like she is about to fall asleep.

She buries herself into me and I kiss her forehead softly.

The feeling that erupts in my stomach can not be described correctly with words.

Having my family close to me and being reminded that this is actually my life gives me the warmest fluttering in my stomach that makes me want to just scream with the happiness that is held inside of me.

"Babe if there is anything in Lima that I have missed it has gotta be breadsticks" Santana whispers when we walk into the restaurant and within seconds cries are heard and a waitress is nervously making her way over to us all.

Santana smirks and I laugh, sharing a knowing glance with her because she has told me all about her breadsticks adventures.

"Miss L-Lopez... The usual table?" The poor woman stutter and I have to hide my face in Mariana's neck to hide my amusement.

"No it is Mrs Lopez-Garcia cause mommy married my mama" Ally states with an eye roll like the woman should obviously know this already.

Santana laughs loudly and ruffles Aaliyah's hair up. "Thats right princess you tell her" Ally looks proudly at her mom and the waitress stutters an apology before leading us to a more spaced seating area towards the back.

We sit down and Santana immediately dives for the breadsticks in the middle of the table after ordering for all of us.

Nobody's Pov:

"Mommy what is that?" Sky asks innocently as she watches her mother chomp greedily on the piece of unusual food.

Santana gasps dramatically, her eyes widening and she looks at the five year old like she has just seen a ghost behind her.

"Its a breadstick, try baby" she hands one to Sky and then one to Ally, pouting when she sees that Mariana is still sleeping. Santana giggles and pokes the food against her daughters lips earning herself a playful slap and glare from her wife.

Mariana begins to wake and she frowns upon seeing her mother smiling widely at her in achievement.

"Mommy dats no cool" she says and buries herself further into Dani.

Santana shrugs and giggles, the family of five too isolated in their own world to notice the group of people that have been following their every move since walking through the door.


	4. Reunited

Quinn's Pov:

Even though the glee reunion is actually tomorrow, Brittany, Mercedes and I decided to come back to Lima together today.

Brittany and Mercedes are the only people that I have kept in touch with and same for them.

We all live in the same area of LA so it was easy for us to find our way back to each other and stay close.

If I am being completely honest, I am not looking forward to this reunion at all. Everything was so messed up when I last spoke to them and I am nervous to see them all again.

So to calm my nerves, Mercedes suggested to take a trip to breadsticks and have a girls night.

What I wasn't expecting was to walk through the door and hear a laugh that nobody has head in 8 years.

I share a look with the two girls with me and they have wide eyes, obviously hearing what I have.

Oh shit...

Santana's Pov:

"Sky" Skylah turns to me and I dip the breadstick into some hot sauce.

I hand it to her, encouraging her to try it. Luckily Dani is too busy wiping Mariana's face to notice.

Sky bites onto it and sure enough, she is soon screaming and gasping.

I throw my head back and laugh when her face turns red. "Mama...water" she pants and Dani sends me a disapproving look as she gives Sky the glass of water to drink.

She drinks the water quickly and I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing once again.

Dani punches me. "Babe! You know that she is probably gonna be up with stomach ache now" I move closer to my wife and wrap her up in my arms.

She giggles and kisses my neck.

"Mama no ew" Mariana gasps and moves between Dani and I.

Aaliyah laughs and leans across the table to give her sister a high five.

"What is it? Gang up on mommy day?" I ask, looking around at my family with an over exaggerated pout covering my face.

Dani smiles. "You gave our five year old daughter hot sauce" she states but is unable to hide her giggles.

The sound of her giggling...God. It is like music to my ears and I could listen to it on repeat forever.

I grin widely. "Skylah I'm sorry baby" I say and my daughter shuffles to embrace me in a tight hug.

When we pull apart, the waitress is making her way towards us so I tell the girls to sit down properly.

They immediately tuck in, now completely oblivious to everything that is happening around them.

I move closer to Dani who is looking back at me with a glint in her eye.

She smiles and pulls me closer since we no longer have Mari between us. I bury my face into her neck and leave a small kiss there, letting my lips trail up to her lips and keeping them there.

Our lips mould together perfectly, like her lips are made for mine and mine are made for hers. Her lips are soft and plump and they feel like heaven fitted against my own.

"You're beautiful" she detaches her lips from my own and whispers to me.

I smile at her words, the body tingling and my cheeks warming up.

"I love you" I kiss her lips one last time before turning and beginning to eat my own food.

As I am eating, I can feel eyes burning into me. It makes my stomach churn nervously and my skin crawl awkwardly.

I lift my head and look around the place, jumping in shock and choking on my food when my eyes land on familiar pairs staring back at me.

Dani and the girls look at me in shock and my wife rubs my back.

"Babe? What the hell?" Dani questions and follows my eye sight. I can hear her let out a gasp. She wraps her arms around me. "Breathe honey" she rubs my arms softly.

I peck her cheek and look to our girls that are covered in spaghetti sauce.

This is really not how I wanted this trip to turn out like. I sigh and motion with my head for my old friends to come over to us, knowing that they won't leave me alone otherwise.

Immediately Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes stand up and rush towards our table. I move close to Dani on instinct and just as they approach the table, Mariana finishes her food and climbs back onto me.

I let out a horrified gasp and Dani sniggers into my ear.

"I finish" Mariana states the obvious and claps her hands proudly. "I is sleepy now" she yawns and cuddles into my chest tiredly.

"Go to sleep princess" I whisper, kissing the top of her head. "We should go back to the hotel and talk there so I can put them to bed" I say to my old friends and they nod.

"Sky, Ally come on babies" Dani calls the twins as I lift up a now sleeping Mariana into my arms. "Babe did you speak to Nev about staying with us?" She asks me while paying.

Ally instantly brightens up. "Auntie Nev is staying?" I shake my head when Dani gives me a look.

"We gonna see her soon though princess" Dani tells her softly and takes Ally and Sky's hands in hers.

The rest of the walk to the hotel is silent. The girls too tired to speak and it just being too awkward for the rest of us to start a conversation.

"Just wait here while we put them to bed, make yourself a drink and sit down or whatever" I mumble as Dani drags me into one of the rooms.

I lay Mariana onto the bed and strip her from her clothes gently before dressing her into the pyjamas that Dani handed over to me.

"Night my little princess" I say softly to her, kissing her forehead and then her cheek. She rolls over slightly and I tuck her into the covers, "I love you."

Dani smiles and kisses her nose and then runs her finger across her forehead. "Sweet dreams Mija, Te amo baby girl" after waiting one last minute with our youngest, we both stand up and go to the other room.

Sky and Ally are both in their beds and are tiredly waiting for us.

"Mommy?" I walk over to Sky and sit down next to her.

"Yes my love?" I ask her and she sits up, throwing her arms around me.

I hug her back, pulling her closer into me and letting my face rest in her neck. "I love you mommy... and so do your mommy and daddy" she whispers and my eyes tear up.

Dani puts her hand on my back and I kiss the top of Sky's head.

"I love you too little one. Thank you" I say and then go to hug Ally, taking her classes from her face. "I love you Ally boo" I kiss her nose and watch with a smile as Dani speaks to them.

They are both snoring within minutes and as soon as they are, I break down in Dani's arms from my daughters words.

"She is right baby" Dani pulls me out of the room so we don't wake up any of the girls. "I love you so much and you are strong enough to get through this" she says and I know that she isn't just talking about my parents.

I lift my head and it rest it against hers. Her arms circle around my waist and mine go around her neck, rubbing the loose hairs at the back of it. She leans into my touch instantly.

Her eyes lock with mine and she tells me silently that she is here for me.

The never-ending trust and love that Dani gives me is overwhelming and sometimes it seems like she is just a dream to me and I could wake up on the streets at any moment.

"Te amo" I whisper and pull her neck so that our lips meet passionately.

She smiles into the kiss, just like always and my heart flies into another planet.

Her lips move against mine with a force that isn't rough, just reassuring that she loves me and I don't have to go through all of this alone.

I have a dopey smile playing at my lips with we pull away and my eyes flutter open to see Dani has also.

"We should go talk to them."

"Yeah."


	5. Talking

Santana rubbed at her temples as Dani pulled her down onto her lap, rubbing her back encouragingly. Her heart is thumping and her throat is dry even though she hasn't even opened her mouth just yet.

Being in front of these girls brings flashbacks to her mind.

She remembers how she was always isolated away from everybody, not only by choice buy because they didn't give her the chance to open up to them about herself.

Her eyes move to land on the three awaiting girls that she hasn't seen for 8 years now and she lets out a shaky breath. Dani's grip around her tightens, "relax baby I'm here" she whispers reassuringly to her wife.

Santana visibly relaxes but still, nerves consume every inch of her stomach as she clears her throat.

The three girls jump at the sudden sound. "Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany... Meet Dani; my wife" her voice is shaky and it is clear that she is having a hard time with her old friends being here in her hotel room.

Dani kisses Santana's cheek because her wife isn't fully relaxed. "Hey" she waves at the three people from Santana's past, knowing everything that has gone on between them and the Latina on her lap.

"Santana? What the hell? You've been gone for 8 fucking years and that is all you have to say" Brittany hisses angrily at her ex best friend and lover. Santana shrinks further into Dani and whimpers at the forcefulness in her voice.

Brittany had never rose her voice at Santana, especially before she let the girl explain herself. "Don't you dare speak to her like that! You have no idea what she has gone through" Dani spits out, defending her wife.

Santana shakes her head. She shouldn't have to defend her because they are jumping to conclusions that everything was all her fault like usual.

They have never given her chance to explain herself and it looks like that hasn't changed over the 8 years.

"Calm down babe" Santana whispers to her seething wife, placing a hand on her thigh and kissing her softly. "You're so hot when you're mad but I don't wanna give them a show" Santana grins when Dani freezes beneath her and she lets out a laugh.

Dani shoots her a warning glare and tickles her sides. "You are so annoying San" she says with an eye roll that reminds Santana much of herself. She is definitely rubbing off on her...wanky.

"Uh- we're still here?" Quinn speaks up to the two women who were oblivious to their presence until they realized that they are still here.

Santana giggles and mentally thanks her wife for lightening her up.

"Don't you fucking jump to assumptions and presume that it was easy for me to not stay in contact" Santana says, her voice not threatening but normal. She is sporting a glare as she draws circles on Dani's thigh with her finger.

Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes looked shocked but then they quickly recover when they remember that this is Santana and she is a bitch.

"Rachel and Kurt kicked me out of their apartment because I had sex with somebody. They thought I should of tried harder to get Brittany back" Santana, Dani and Brittany all tense up at the mention of past relationships between them.

Santana continues rubbing Dani's thigh, not sexually but comfortingly because she knows that she is either going to get upset or angry.

Dani's heart breaks not just because Santana was with somebody that wasn't her, but because they could see just how special the girl is.

"I didn't want to try though because I was tired of getting hurt and rejected continuously. When they kicked me out I was so ashamed and embarrassed and I couldn't contact anybody because of that" Santana's voice is quiet but still loud enough to be heard by the others in the room.

They look at her, intrigued by what has made Santana not make any effort to keep in contact with them.

"I became homeless, I was on the streets for a year with nothing and nobody there for me. I saw girls get raped, people being shot and just things that nobody should witness" her voice cracks and she breaks.

Sobs escape her lips and she buries her face into Dani's neck. "Shhh its ok baby" Dani says softly as she rubs Santana's back. She kisses her head and just holds her, knowing that Santana will calm down on her own.

"I love you so much" Santana hiccups and wipes at her puffy eyes. Dani smiles, her stomach turning and flopping happily at the words.

"I love you too babe and I always will. You will forever be my Tani" Dani whispers making Santana smile.

They share a short kiss before Santana turns back to the others. Their faces are white and they look scared by what Santana is telling them.

"But then I met Dani and she brought me to live with her and the rest is history. We started dating, fell in love and moved out to Miami. We got married, had three beautiful kids and now we are here" Santana finishes off bashfully, her face glowing.

It is funny. How sad the beginning of her story starts of to be and still by the end she is always smiling and beaming with happiness.

She wouldn't trade her life for anything; she has a beautiful wife and three adorable girls that she loves with every inch of her heart.

"Mommy? Mama?" Santana and Dani snap their heads over to the door where Sky is stood holding her stomach with a pout on her face. She walks over to them and Santana lifts her up into her arms.

"I told you she would get stomach ache" Dani says, poking her wife with an I told you so look. Santana giggles and moves the sweaty hair away from her daughters forehead. "Want me to get you some water?" Sky nods and Dani moves to the kitchen.

"She's beautiful" Mercedes is the first to speak up, a smile on her face as she looks at the small girl. It is weird to them, seeing this softer side of Santana but they like it.

Santana smiles and brings her daughter closer to her.

Skylah giggles. "Mommyyyy" she whines when Santana begins to blow strawberries on her neck.

"What is her name? How old is she?" Quinn asks and Brittany remained silent, her brain trying to register the fact that Santana doesn't need her.

"I am Skylah and I am 5" the girl speaks up for herself before Santana can even open her mouth.

Dani returns to the room with a cup of Water and carefully hands it to Sky. "Careful with it princess" she warns her and Sky nods.

"Santana gave her hot sauce at breadsticks" Dani explains when she notices the confused stares, speaking more calmer to the others now that their daughter is here.

Mercedes laughs and Quinn giggles. Brittany stares blankly at the girl. "Brittany... Are you okay there?" Santana asks and Brittany tears up before running from the room without another word.


	6. Old Friends

Santana's Pov:

I sat opposite Brittany and for the first time in my life, I feel nervous being in her presence and I have no idea what to say to her.

We used to be like the same person in two different bodies. Our conversations could have no words and we could still know what each other is saying. We used to be able to read one another like a book but this Brittany in front of me is like a stranger to me.

Her face is unreadable and it is making anxiety rise in my stomach.

We were best friends for four years and girlfriends for one. I knew everything about her and she was the only person that would stick around me through my bitchy times.

Sure she sometimes left me, but she always came back. She understood me and was always there for me when I needed her to be.

I didn't plan for things to end the way they did between us. I fought for her for years, I didn't expect for us both to give up so easily but we did.

We weren't meant to be together romantically. I belong with Dani and I am sure that she will find someday too or she already has done so.

However, I know that we are meant to be friends because our friendship is unique to others.

My heart breaks in my chest at the memories of all the hurting we caused each other and the wounds that we never got to heal.

Maybe this is our chance?

Maybe we can finally have the closure that we always needed?

"Brittany? Why are you crying?" I ask her, shakily finding my voice for the first time since going after her.

She looks up at me, her lips quivering and her cheeks slightly flushed. I can see that her usual bright eyes are dim and I know instantly that she hasn't been herself lately.

I bite my lip and wrap my arms around her, my motherly instincts taking over me slightly. "Shh, its okay Britt. You can tell me everything" I say as she trembles against me.

"I-I just... Missed you an-and I have no-nobody. My life is a-a... Its a fuck up" she stutters out, sobbing into my chest hysterically. My heart shatters because this is not the bubbly Brittany that I used to know.

I kiss her head and pull away slightly. "How is it a fuck up? You are made to do good things Britt. I see that whenever you dance and I hear it every time you open your mouth" I say to her honestly and she smiles.

"How do you know that? I've tried to get my career in dance started but I just can't" she says quietly and an idea suddenly pops into my head.

"Dani owns a performing arts school and we're short on dance teachers" I suggest and her eyes widen.

I smile because I can see the sparkle beginning to reappear in her eyes. "You would do that for me San?" She asks quietly, playing with her shirt.

"Of course if you're down for moving to Miami. I'm sure she won't mind and besides, I want my best friend back" I nudge her side and she giggles, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

She pulls away. "Thank you. I'm proud of you, you know? You fought past everybody that put you down and you have got yourself such a beautiful family" I blush at her words.

Both Dani and I receive many compliments by people but still it makes me flush when somebody does. I know that my family is beautiful and fuck I am so proud and happy of that.

"Want to head back? I need to see my baby since its my fault she is ill" I say and Brittany chuckles, nodding her head whilst helping me up.

We walk back to the hotel room in comfortable silence and I beam when I see both my wife and daughter asleep on the couch.

"Awwwww" I say out loud, walking over to them and pinching Dani's cheeks making her wake up. I laugh at the glare she gives me.

"San you are so fucking annoying" she whines and pushes me away so she can stand up and take Sky back to her bed so she can rest.

"Everything ok?" Mercedes asks and I jump, my attention moving from Dani's ass to my old friend.

Brittany and I share a look and nod our heads. "Everything is perfect" Brittany says as she throws herself at the two, laying across them.

"How are you babe?" Dani asks, coming back into the room and wrapping her arms around me. "I spoke to Nev and she said that your Aunt is going to plan the funeral" she says and my smile falters.

"Is she okay? Where is she staying?" I ask her and cuddle into her side as she runs her fingers through my wavy hair.

"She is staying with a friend, she told me that she will meet us soon to see the kids and stuff" she replies and squeezes my sides gently.

I look at her and she leans down to kiss me softly and slowly.

She smiles into the kiss.

"I love you so fucking much" I breathe against her lips and she giggles.

"I know that, who wouldn't love me?" She says and I pull away, punching her in her arm slightly.

"Don't be an ass, I was trying to be cute" I pout and she flicks my cheek, both of us knowing that I can't stay mad at her for more than 3 seconds.

"Holy shit I can't believe I am about to say this but Satan is adorable" I look at Quinn and she winks at me.

"Haha this girl? Adorable? Pfftt" Dani says and rolls her eyes. "Sexy maybe" she adds when I send her a look and I laugh because whipped.

"Yeah you know not to piss me off" I laugh and she kisses my cheek.

"Seriously I love you honey" she says and my heart warms because I know that she always feels the need to clarify her love for me whenever we mess around like this.

She really is my one love. "I know, I love you too Dan" I kiss her forehead and run my finger across it softly.

"So, San there is a glee reunion tomorrow..."

Oh no.


	7. Reunion Pt 1

Dani's Pov:

I looked at Santana with concern as she frustratedly tries to "fix" her already perfect hair. She has been fussing about this reunion since the girls left last night and she won't get it into her head that she looks fine.

She is wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a crop top that shows off her toned flat stomach. Seriously you wouldn't think that she has popped out three kids.

Her hair is wavy, flowing over her shoulders with a bow placed firmly into it. I smile because she is so beautiful and the fact that she is mine makes my heart warm up.

Walking up behind her, I snake my arms around her waist and pull her body into me. She throws her head back so it is resting on my shoulder and I hear her let out a sigh.

"You look beautiful as you are honey" I tell her and pull on her hips, turning her around so she is facing me. Her cute dimples appear when she smiles widely at me and closes the remaining distance between our lips.

My heart hammers in my chest at the feeling of her gorgeous soft plump lips pressed on my own. She brings her hands to my neck and knots are being formed in my stomach.

Butterflies are released and are set off through my body along with what seemingly feels like jolts of electricity and magical sparks.

Santana hums in pleasure against my lips and smiles. I use the opportunity to slip my tongue through her slightly parted lips and explore her mouth.

Our tongues dance together, sliding and slipping over each other as we continue to kiss passionately.

Kissing Santana never fails to put me in a good mood. Simply just by the feeling of her lips pressed on mine and the space between our bodies being practically inexistent.

Santana sucks on my tongue before releasing it, pulling away with a small popping sound. I nibble at her bottom lip as the two of us pant breathlessly.

"I love you so much, I really don't know what I would do without you" I grin at the words my wife speaks. When Santana told me about her past of being a bitch, I honestly refused to believe her because she has been anything but a bitch to me.

I kiss her forehead and then her cheek, nuzzling our noses together.

"I love you too and we should go see what the girls are up to because they're being unusually quiet" I say to her and she laughs, nodding her head.

We walk out of the bedroom and I share an amused glance with Santana when our three girls jump and look at us innocently.

"What have you done?" Santana asks knowingly and rolls her eyes.

The twins push Mariana closer to us, sniggering a little.

Mariana beams at us. "Ally an Sky cuts ma hair" she giggles and both Santana and I gasp when she shakes her head, revealing the shorter piece of hair.

Oh no, I thought they would wait a few years before doing that to her.

"Girls! Why did you do that to your sister?" Santana asks them, trying to clip back the shorter hair so it isn't as noticeable to others.

I raise my eyebrows at Skylah and Aaliyah who are giggling. "She told us to do it!" Ally defends them and I look at Mariana who is pouting.

"I didn't tink dey would weally do it mama" she whines cutely and I laugh.

"Well it is your own fault. But you two should of came to us instead of doing it to her" I say sternly, nudging Santana as she chuckles beside me.

The three girls nod and give each other high fives. "Trouble makers like you babe" I say to Santana whilst pulling on Mariana's jacket. She pokes her tongue out at me and I flip her off when I see that the kids aren't looking my way.

"Where we going mommy?" Sky asks, jumping onto Santana's back as we make our way out of the hotel. Santana's eyes widen at the contact and chokes slightly.

"Skylah Noella Lopez-Garcia! Careful with your mommy, you could of hurt her or yourself" I say in a panic and Sky jumps down guiltily.

I bite my lip, watching as she quietly takes Mariana's hand in hers.

"Babe, relax. It was just a shock" she says to me, rubbing my arm but I keep my eyes on Skylah regretfully.

I hate making the kids upset and I hate having to be strict with them at times but I just don't want them to get injured or something.

Skylah's eyes are tear-filled as she stares off around her blankly and my heart aches at the sight.

She was only playing around, she probably didn't even realize what she was doing wrong.

"Don't worry about it honey, we'll talk to her when we get to there" Santana whispers into my ear, obviously noticing my change in moods. The reunion is at Rachel's ex boyfriends house and that is all I know.

This is going to be hard for Santana, for me too, but I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now.

"I'm gonna text Britt to open the door for us" she says and I nod, taking her hand in mine encouragingly and squeezing it.

She smiles and minutes later, we are coming up to a house with a blonde stood waiting in the doorway. "Hi San, Dani" she hugs us both and crouches down to the girls. "Aren't you just the cutest munchkins" she pokes their stomachs.

"I not mun'kin I is Mariana" Mariana says and pats Brittany's leg softly.

"Mariana, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Mariana beams and I now understand why Santana chose this girl as a best friend. "Now what would the other two princesses be called huh?" She asks the twins.

"I am Aaliyah and that is Skylah" Ally says with a smile when Sky remains quiet, ignoring Brittany completely.

Brittany smiles and motions with her head for us to follow her inside. She leads us into a back room and I can feel Santana freeze beside me once a group of people come in view.

Gasps are heard and the girls move closer to us, shy because of the unknown people surrounding them.

"Santana?"

"Oh my God!"

"What are you doing here?"

"How?"

Santana looks at me with wide eyes and I pull her closer to me.

Quinn clears her throat. "I invited her because she deserves to be here just as much as any of us" we share a look and I smile thankfully at her.

"Think you could get away with not inviting me hey?" Santana laughs.

"Cut the shit Santana- Explain where the hell you have you been these past 8 fucking years?"


	8. Reunion Pt 2

Santana's Pov:

I looked in shock at Rachel. She really has the nerve to speak to me like that after what she did.

My body shakes and I send a glare her way, pulling Dani closer to me. "Girls why don't you go play with Brittany and Quinn for a moment" I say, nudging my babies forward.

I smile thankfully as Brittany and Quinn understandingly lead her out of the room. "Don't you fucking dare speak to me that way, you have no right! You want to know where I was? I was homeless! For a whole fucking goddamn year because of you and your fucked up self" I shout-whisper to her because I don't want my daughters to hear me.

Rachel looks shocked along with everybody else in the room other than Mercedes obviously.

"I-I Santana... I'm" she stutters and shrinks into herself a little.

I laugh at her in disbelief. "What? You're going to apologize? Rachel what you did was uncalled for and you too Kurt" I say, pointing a stare over at one of the gay twins.

He looks down guiltily. "I am sorry for not contacting you but do you not understand how much you both hurt me by throwing me out? I thought we were a family but I guess not" tears begin to leak down my cheeks and soon I am sobbing into Dani's chest.

She pulls me into her and I bury my face into her neck.

"Shh, babe its ok. Don't cry Mi amor" Dani kisses the top of my head and I let my eyes close, trying to force the tears away so I can talk again.

After taking a few deep breaths, I turn back to my old "friends".

Some send me weak smiles and some send me unwanted looks of sympathy. "For four years you all acted as though you accepted people as they were but not one of you took the time to really understand me and what my life was like. I was alone and I couldn't open up to any of you because I felt as though you hated me and didn't really accept me."

"Lopez I can't-"

I cut him off, "Lopez-Garcia" I correct automatically and smile loving at my wife beside me.

Dani giggles and blushes cutely.

"Damn you finally got the beast tamed" Puck teases us and Dani flips him off making me laugh. "Santana, seriously I apologize on behalf of all of us for ever making you feel like that and think that none of us care" he says and I smile.

Puck was always my main homeboy throughout our whole mckinley high years and we were like two peas in a pod when we were together.

"Thanks Puck and to the rest who care. I am truly sorry for leaving for so long but I actually have my life in a good place as you can see" I kiss Dani's cheek and then her neck.

As on cue, Sky comes stomping into the room and silently sits on Dani's lap. We both look at her with raised eyebrows and she huffs stubbornly.

"I'm sorry mama" she mumbles quietly and I almost laugh because she is exactly how I am when it comes to admitting that she is wrong.

"I'm sorry too princess but you understand why I got mad, don't you?" Dani wipes away Sky's leaked tears and smiles softly.

Sky nods her head and comes over to me shyly. "I'm sorry for being a stupid girl mommy" she says.

I take her in my arms tightly and kiss the top of her head.

She grips my chest. "Hey, you're not a stupid girl. Just don't jump on mommy like that again baby" I say and she nods in understanding.

"She is adorable" I look up and smile at Tina, only now noticing her slightly rounded pregnant stomach.

"Thank, is this your first?" I ask her and she shyly nods her head. "Just think about what you get out of it and it will be easy" I tell her.

Dani scoffs beside me and I turn to her. "You're not the one that came out with not just a new daughter but also three broken fingers." I blush and she pokes my cheek playfully.

"Whatever babe" I run my fingers through Sky's long hair. "You should try pushing out a baby through your-" Dani clamps her hand over my mouth.

"Uh, Tani little ears close by" she warns and I mouth the word pussy to her with a small wink. She laughs. "Baby go and tell yours sisters they can come now" Dani tells Sky.

She jumps from my lap and runs out of the room quickly.

"Is she your eldest?" Artie asks us.

"No and yes. Her and Aaliyah are twins but she was born 7 minutes afterwards" I explain to them.

"And how old are they?"

"The twins are 5 and Mariana is 3" Dani says just as they come through along with Brittany and Quinn.

I smile thankfully at them. "Hey San why does Mariana have a short piece of hair at the side of her head?" Quinn asks with a confused frown.

The three girls burst into a fit of laughter and Dani and I chuckle in amusement. "Well Sky and ally thought it would be ok to give her a haircut this morning" I explain.

Brittany laughs openly and sniggers are heard around the room.

Mariana pouts and I pull her into me. "Mari you can only blame yourself for telling them to do it honey" Dani tucks the hair behind Mari's ear.

"Luv you an lot lots mama" she grins and Dani beams widely at our daughter, pinching her cheeks softly.

"Love you too little ducky" Dani replies and pulls Ally to sit on her lap as Sky sits across Brittany.

"Santana, you have an amazing family and I am truly apologetic for the things that were said and done all those years ago. I had no right to interfere in your life like I did and to conclude that you should end up with Brittany because I can see that you belong with your gorgeous wife and kids. I get that you won't forgive me straight away but please consider my apology" Rachel and her paragraphs; things never change huh?

I take a deep breath. "I accept your apology just for the fact that I don't want to live in the past any longer. I am done holding grudges and I just want to live my life" I say and Rachel beams at me in obvious relief.

A weight feels as though it has been lifted from my shoulders.

I no longer have to carry around the past of what went on the night I got kicked out and the memories that life on the streets brought to me.

The only thing I want to remember is life on the streets brought me Dani and now I couldn't live without her.

"Mommy I am hungry" Ally pouts and rubs her stomach for emphasis.

"Me too!" Mariana pipes up and I roll my eyes because that kid is always hungry no matter what we feed her.

Skylah just pouts at us.

"How abouts we go out and buy some food so me and mama can cook up some food for us all?"

Everybody agrees and Dani, me and the kids get ready to go to the store.

Seeing the glee club again went better than I expected it to.


	9. Funeral

**A/N: I am sorry that I took so long to update but I was writing this chapter from experience since my little brother recently died. I hope that it is good enough for you though because it was the hardest thing that I have ever written.**

She was already crying at the thought of what was about to happen as she walked down the isle of the church, Dani's hand in one and Nevaeh's hand in the other as the three small girls trail behind them.

The church was full unsurprisingly as everybody gathered to say the final goodbyes to Maribel and Alejandro Lopez, one of the neighbourhoods finest couples. Everybody looked on in sympathy at the two daughters who will not only have to live their rest of their live without just one parent, but both of them.

The feeling that consumes Santana's body is pretty much shown by the weakness in the grip of her hand and the smudged mascara under her eyes. She feels like somebody has ripped open her chest with their bare hands and is squeezing the life from her pounding heart.

Nobody in the room is understanding of the amount of emptiness and pain that has settled itself in the pit of her stomach. Nobody other than Nevaeh who looks no better than her older sister. The two of them huddle together on the hard wooden church bench that is right at the front, the reality of the situation just beginning to dawn on them both.

For the past week it was like what happened was just a nightmare for the two of them but now, it is starting to sink in that they are never going to see their parents again. They're never going to be able to talk to them again or to make contact with them.

The thoughts alone make both of the sisters shudder traumatically and feel sick to the top of their stomachs.

Santana curls her fingers in her sisters and wife's, holding their hands securely, feeling some sense of comfort by the two of them being beside her. Skylah, Aaliyah and Mariana are all sat at the sides, not really understanding what is happening and why their mommy and aunt are so upset.

Dani hates herself for not knowing what to do to help the two sisters; she knows that she can't do anything to make the immense pain they are feeling to suddenly disappear.

But she does her best and is there for her wife and sister-in-law, to hold them and try her hardest to make the hardest time in their life easier.

The sound of music fills everybody's ears and all the bodies rise to their feet as the coffins are carried to the front of the church. Everybody bows their heads as they go past and Santana almost collapses to the ground in shock when she sees it.

If it wasn't for Dani holding her then she probably would of. Jake is Neveah's boyfriend and Santana thanks the Lord above that her sister has somebody to help her today.

She wants to help her too but in her own state she knows that she can't.

Santana curls into her wife, hands turning wipe as she grips at the black fabric tightly. Electricity is running through her petite body and it isn't the good kind either.

Her eyes stay glued to the two coffins before her that contain the bodies of her parents.

A knot forms in her stomach.

A lump comes to the back of her throat.

The priest is speaking but the words aren't functioning correctly in Santana's brain. All she hears is nothing and she is only snapped out of her trance when Dani nudges her.

"You wanted to say some words?" Dani asks carefully, looking deeply into the eyes of her wife. They are dark, the kind of dark that is unrecognizable to Dani and that makes uncertainty fill her. Santana nods stiffly and makes her way to the microphone beside the coffins.

She takes it with trembling hands and knows this is the hardest thing she has ever had to do, passing giving birth by years.

Her tongue pokes out of her mouth and wets her suddenly dry lips, taking a deep breath as she does so.

"My parents were unlike any other people that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing" she begins, her voice surprisingly strong compared to how she feels and how she looks. "I was lucky if I got to spend time with them more than once a month and that sucked. I resented them for a long time because of that" her voice shakes and she bites her lip.

Dani knows that she needs her so silently she raises from her seat and snakes her arms around the thin waist comfortingly. She kisses Santana's temple to let her know that she is here for her.

"But when I did, when I did get to spend time with my parents I got to witness how unique they both were" she wipes at her tears and chokes back her sobs, wanting desperately to get through this speech without breaking down fully. "They showered people with nothing but love and contained this beauty within them that not so many people have these days" she continues weakly.

From the corners of her eyes she can see Nevaeh motion for the girls to come to her who are now crying.

There is not one single dry eye in the room at this point, even the priest is shedding a few tears.

"I regret not spending as much time with them as I could and it hurts to know that I can never make up for lost time" she releases a sob, a sob that ripples through other peoples chest and makes them take a glimpse of just how broken Santana is. "I missed out on a lot but I will forever cherish the times we spent together as should everybody else. Don't forget them because they are gone, remember them because of the memories that you shared."

With one more look towards the coffins, Santana collapses in Dani's arms and the smaller girl guides her back to the benches.

She rubs the girls back and runs her hands through her hair whilst also trying to wipe her own tears away.

Dani could only imagine what her wife is going through at this moment and wishes that she could do something to take away her grieving.

But she can't and the knowledge of that makes her both sad and angry.

Why did this have to happen to her wife? The one person who is nothing but good to every single person that she comes across.

She just doesn't understand.

When the ceremony is finished and the coffins are being carried outside to be buried, Dani stays back with Santana for a moment.

She takes her wife's swollen cheeks in her hands and uses her thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that are rapidly escaping the brown eyes.

"I've got you babe" she whispers and Santana sniffs, nodding her head before the two silently make their way outside to bury the people known to be Maribel and Alejandro Lopez.

**A/N: Rip little angel. **


	10. Hurting

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"No! We have to talk about this sooner or later Santana."

"I chose later now move."

"Fuck Santana can't you stop it and listen for a minute?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE DANIELLE!"

Dani sighed deeply as she heard the door of her and Santana's bedroom slam shut upstairs, the bang sending an pleasant vibration through her head. They have been back from Lima for a couple of weeks now and since the funeral it is like Santana has been clouded by memories of the funeral.

Every time Dani has attempted to speak to her, she either gets snapped at or ignored completely. She has tried to stay calm and just put it down to the grieving that her wife needs to do but that doesn't stop her from hurting. Whenever she sees her wife crumpled into herself as tears stream down her cheeks uncontrollably her heart shatters knowing there is nothing that she can do to help.

It isn't like she hasn't tried because she has and she won't stop anytime soon, it is just the feeling of rejection that comes along with it and the constant pit in her stomach that is filled with heartache. The girls have noticed too and they have also been unlucky to get the occasional snap from their mother.

Santana feels bad for it obviously, although she doesn't have enough energy to apologized to her family for her behavior lately. She hates causing her family pain but their hurting seems like nothing to her compared to the pain in her chest. She wan't to stop, to snap out of this state of depression that she has fell into but she just can't escape the thoughts flowing around her mind.

_"Hello?"_

Dani sobs loudly, the phone clutched to her ear tightly.

"H-hi, Mami I need your help."

_"She still not getting any better?"_

Dani's mind blanks for a moment and remembers the conversation that she has just had with her wife. She had tried to give Santana a wake up call and tell her that she is making everything worse for not just herself but for the people around her, especially the girls.

They have no idea what has suddenly gotten into their mommy and why she is suddenly acting so distant and strange lately. Dani wants to tell them, but she stops herself every time because she then decides that she doesn't want to cloud over their children's innocence.

"_Danielle? Baby, you still there?"_

Dani snaps out of her inner thoughts and sniffs slightly.

"I think I need you to take the girls tonight so I can talk to Santana and maybe help her."

Her mom sighs on the other end of the phone.

_"Is it that bad?"_

Dani hums.

_"I will pick them up from school and bring them home tomorrow."_

"Thank you Mami, Te amo."

_"Te amo."_

Dani hangs up the phone and feels as though a weight is being lifted from her shoulders now that she knows her girls are in safe and good hands for the night. She wipes at her eyes and slowly, hesitantly makes her way up towards the master bedroom where her wife is mauling.

Questions are flying through her mind rapidly. Is this the right thing to do? Will she just snap again? Does she not even realize what she is doing to this family?

Dani knocks on the door, she doesn't know why but she does it anyway, and then opens the door. She freezes when her eyes land on Santana. Her whole body is trembling but the thing that makes Dani's heart break the most is the fact that Santana is actually _weeping._ She is curled into herself and has her hands covering her face as to not show herself to her wife.

She hates feeling like this, she wants everything to go back to the way it was before that phone call but it just won't leave her alone no matter what. Her body, her brain and mainly her heart continuously screams at her to stop being a fucking idiot and snap out of her funk.

The smaller Latina walks towards her broken wife and lays down on the bed behind her. She is prepared for the rejection and the push to come, but it never does and Dani can feel the smile coming to her face as she spoons Santana from behind for the first time in weeks. Actually, come to think of it this it the first physical contact the two have had since the funeral.

Dani shivers at the touch and closes her eyes, savoring the feeling of her body pressed against Santana's after such a long time. She has missed this, she has missed molding their bodies together so that the two become one and she misses everything about her wife. Santana feels the slight shudder and stiffly turns around so that she is facing her wife but still keeps her brown eyes shut tight.

She still has tears running down her swollen and puffy face, so Dani raises her hands and softly wipes them away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I-I'm sorry" Santana whispers, her voice hoarse and weak and it shocks Dani that Santana is actually speaking to her in a manner that she hasn't in such a while now. "I feel sick constantly, the thoughts replaying in my mind every minute of everyday and it won't stop" the pain is evident in her voice as she silently pleas for it to be over.

Her eyes open after a moment and the two women feel electricity run through their bodies as they make eye contact for the first time in what seems like forever.

"Don't be sorry babe. You lost two people that meant a whole lot to you and I understand that you are hurting. But please don't shut us out, just remember the last words that they said to you" Dani's voice is soft and reassuring as she tries desperately to get through to her wife. If this doesn't work, then she doesn't know what they are going to do, not just as a couple but as a family too. "Please don't be like this any longer. Your parents love you and they are still here with you, not just physically and you have to understand that."

Santana nods and finally cracks a smile. It isn't a beaming one, more of a tiny grin but it is still something. "Thank you for sticking with me even when I am being an inconsiderate asshole" Dani chuckles at the words that fall from her wife's lips and shakes her head with a smile of her own.

"I would stick with you through anything, you should know that. Tani you're my wife and the mother of my children and I can't just sit around to watch you eat your life away over something you had no control over" Santana's mind clicks and suddenly everything that she has been questioning seems to be answered.

This wasn't her fault, this wasn't revenge for not spending more time with them but something that couldn't be blamed on somebody other than the people who caused the accident. She knows that how she has been acting is wrong and she regrets it immensely. Her parents wouldn't of wanted her to be in this state, the would of wanted her to just carry on with her life the way it was beforehand.

"I love you, I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage of you or love for me. I love you so much and I love our kids and everything that we have built together" Santana whispers and Dani shakes her head, leaning forward and kissing the lips of the woman that she would do anything of.

They both moan instantly, the feeling that was missing over the past few weeks coming back to them as their lips move together in perfect sync. Both of them know, they know that things are going to be okay from now on and that their life will now be back to the way it was.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too Tani."

* * *

**A/N: do you think you can get this to 100 reviews? ;)**

**I love you all thank you so much for taking your time to read this fic!**


	11. Insecurities and good news

"Mommy? Why mama crying?"

Santana has never moved her head so fast as she moves to look at Aaliyah with a confused frown.

Why would Dani be crying? She is sure that everything between them has been going back to normal over this past week after their talk.

Santana presses a thankful kiss to her daughters cheek. "Baby I will speak to her okay? Don't worry" Ally sighs and her eyes become watery as her lips trembles slightly.

The sight breaks Santana's heart and she scoops her daughter up in her arms, holding her closely.

It must be hard for the girls, going through this with their parents but they are doing better than Santana would've thought they would.

"Shhh, my love. I promise to make mama feel better soon" Santana kisses her forehead softly. "Go play with Mari and Sky in the yard" She says to her daughter.

Aaliyah wipes her tears and runs off. Santana releases a loud sigh and moves around the house to try and find Dani.

As predicted, she finds her in the music room strumming at her guitar.

From her position at the door, she can still make out the tears streaming down her wife's face.

"Danielle" Dani jumps at the voice and looks up with wide eyes.

She clears her throat and tries to force the tears away. "Hi" her voice comes out shakily and weak and she mentally curses herself.

Santana immediately crosses the room and takes her wife in her arms.

Dani desperately grips her wife's jacket and if she wasn't in such a state she would find Santana's hipster outfit sexy. "What's wrong, Dan?" Santana asks slowly, not wanting her wife to shut her out and not speak to her.

It is silent for a moment as Dani takes deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, its stupid" she says and shakes her head, giving off a weak chuckle and Santana instantly knows what is making her wife upset.

How could she be so idiotic to not ask her how she feels about this?

She knows that Dani is insecure as it is and now she is giving her an actual reason to be.

"This is about Brittany isn't it?" Santana asks and Dani nods slowly.

Santana shuffles and takes Dani's hands in her own, rubbing circles on her skin soothingly.

"I love you, okay? Sure Brittany and I used to date but my feelings for her were nothing compared to how I feel about you" Santana moves her hands to wipe away Dani's tears.

Dani sniffles and feels better now that Santana has reassured her.

"But what about her? Have you ever thought that she may love you still?"

Santana nods and looks down.

"I have, yes but I don't care. Even if she begs me to, I wouldn't leave you or our beautiful family" Santana tells her softly and leans to kiss Dani.

Their lips move together and butterflies explode into both of their stomachs. Dani's arms go around Santana's waist as Santana's go around Dan's neck, deepening the kiss and moving closer together.

Even after eight years together, the feelings that erupt inside them as they kiss will never become old to them.

Their lips move together passionately, slipping between each other and moulding against one another perfectly.

Santana hums in approval when she runs her tongue across Dani's bottom lip, tasting the familiarity of her wife's favourite cherry lipgloss.

Dani wastes no time in parting her lips slightly and allowing Santana access to her mouth.

Their hot tongues meet and they both let out moans when they dance together magically.

Santana explores her wife's mouth with her tongue and lets her hands tug at the blonde hair lightly.

"I'm p-pregnant"

Santana gasps and pulls away, looking at her wife with wide eyes.

Dani bites her lip.

She didn't mean to blurt it out whilst in the middle of a make out session but she couldn't hold it in.

Tears fill Santana's eyes.

They have been trying to get pregnant again for a little over 6 months now and Santana had completely forgotten about taking a test with the funeral and everything.

"Are you positive?" Santana whispers and Dani nods her head.

"I took three different tests and went to the doctors to get it confirmed. I'm a little over 5 weeks."

A beaming smile spreads across Santana's face and she kneels down on the floor before Dani's stomach.

This is going to be the first time with Dani carrying the baby and she knows that her wife is nervous.

"Hi there peanut. I hope you're going to keep your mom up like your sisters did to me so she knows how it feels" Dani scowls when Santana winks. "I'm kidding please don't little one, I don't want her hurting me."

"Sannnn" Dani whines cutely and Santana kisses her stomach before standing up once again.

"You're going to do amazing" Santana tells her and squeezes her sides gently, pecking her nose. Dani smiles at the words and pulls Santana into a tight embrace.

Santana rests her head onto Dani's shoulder and lets her hand rub her still flat stomach.

"We're going to have a baby" Dani says with a small giggle.

"Another mini-us" Santana agrees and they smile at each other lovingly.

"Mommyyyyy! Mama?"

"Maaammmaaaa!"

Santana and Dani get interrupted by three small bodies running into them.

They share a glance before bending down to their daughters' height.

"How about we order some food and watch some movies?"

* * *

**A/N: The girls will be in the next chapter! I miss them :(**


	12. Family Day

"Girl."

"Boy."

"No, a girl."

"Are you serious? We already have three of the little shits."

"SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ-GARCIA!"

Santana sniggers when Dani hits her in the arm and yells her name. Dani laughs when she sees her wife roll her eyes and moves back into her side.

"Speaking of the girls we promised to take them out for the day. Park?" Dani asks softly and Santana sighs, rubbing Dani's stomach before slowly nodding her head in agreement and rolling out of the bed.

She throws on a leather jacket and some heels before winking towards Dani who is changing and making her way downstairs to see what her girls are doing. "Ok duckies who wants to go get ice-cream and go to the park?" She yells and soon feels three bodies running into her legs.

Santana laughs loudly when she looks down to see two pairs of brown eyes and one pair of hazel green eyes staring back at her.

"Meeeee! Mommy cans we go to dat big ones?" Mariana asks excitedly as she gets lifted into her mothers arms. Santana smiles and looks down to her two other girls, silently asking them if that place is ok. They both giggle and nod. "Yay! Can Lori and Nate comes too?" Mariana asks and Santana rolls her eyes.

Mariana is always messing around with the two kids who also happen to be Santana's niece and nephew.

But since Santana hadn't actually seen Nevaeh since the funeral, she figures that it would be a good thing to invite them along with them. "I will ask mama but I am sure that it can be arranged just for you my little princess" Santana says and pokes Mariana's nose softly.

The small girl giggles and Santana smiles before carrying her towards the living room with Skylah and Aaliyah trailing behind her. "Mommy is mama ok? I heard her puke this morning when I woken up" Ally asks Santana with an innocent little frown which makes Santana's heart break.

Santana's eyes widen and she mentally yells at Dani but then smiles because it is her child inside her.

"Mama is fine baby, I promise" she says softly and kisses the top of her daughters head lightly. Santana hands the twins their jackets before slipping Mariana's on her just in time for Dani to come walking in with a smile.

Skylah is obviously the first one to notice, being a little mommy's girl. She runs over to Dani who catches her gently and spins her around carefully because of the baby that is currently in her stomach. "Mama we is going to gets ice cream and Auntie Nev and Lori and Nate and maybe Uncle Don too!" Skylah says excitedly and Dani looks over to Santana with an amused facial expression.

Santana winks at her. "I was thinking, it would be easier to meet them now otherwise we would have to greet even more people tonight when they come by" Santana explains and Dani nods her head. They were having everybody come to their house later that night to announce the pregnancy - Dani's parents, Nevaeh and her kids and boyfriend, their best friend Darcey and Brittany is coming too because they decided to secretly set her and Darcey up without them knowing so.

"Mommy also says that we can feed the duckies" Ally says and Santana gasps, turning to face her. Aaliyah has an evil little smirk playing at her lips and a glint in her eye that reminds Santana so much of herself when she was younger. It makes her chuckle and shake her head at her daughter.

"No, I never said that but we can if you want to do that Pumpkin" Santana says through a laugh and Aaliyah and Mariana give each other a small high five. "Can we leave now then? Everything ok?" Santana subtly gives Dani a look and them moves her gaze down to Dani's stomach.

Dani laughs and nods her head, silently telling her wife that she is ok and not to worry too much.

Was she like this all throughout Santana's three pregnancies? _Probably even worse._

"What are you laughing at you crazy woman?" Santana asks Dani as she grabs her hand whilst they walk down the street together, the three girls walking ahead of them slightly. They usually do this every Sunday so they already know the route with their eyes shut by now.

Dani just wiggles her eyebrows. "Baby? I was thinking do you know how my grandfather left me a shit load of money and we spent most of it on the house and how we kept the jet and everything like that?" Santana nods her head, not really seeing where Dani is going with this. "And now your parents left you a shit load of money too because they left everything else to Nev? I was thinking we need to start saving up for the girls and our little peanut for when they turn 18?" Dani suggests after her long speech that almost sent Santana to sleep.

Santana giggles. "Yeah babe. We could start off by selling the jet and the yacht because we don't even need them and then put like ten thousand dollars to each of the accounts because we know that we have that money already and then put like 5 thousand each every year until they're 18?" Santana suggests with a smile.

Dani instantly agrees to the plan because they could easily do that with all the money they have spare, it would be better to save up for their kids than spend it on things they don't even need.

"I love you" Santana stops to kiss Dani softly and then carries on walking like nothing happened. "Oh shit! I didn't call Nev" she shouts and pulls out her phone to text her sister instead of calling her.

**To- Nevaeh**

**Come to Jake's, we are here with the girls and they want to see Lori and Nate.**

**Love ya - S xo**

She sends the message and then puts her phone back into her pocket, already knowing that the girl will reply with a 'be there in 5' text. "Mariana! Stop that baby you're gonna hurt yourself" Dani says, snapping Santana out of her thoughts and making her look towards their youngest who is swinging on a low branch on a nearby tree outside the ice-cream shop as she waits for her mothers to catch up to them.

Santana runs to her daughter, and scoops her daughter, spinning her around. "You can't be doing that missy" she says and tickles her chin making the girl giggle. They walk inside the shop and instantly go towards the booth where they always sit. "And what would the princesses want today? she asks.

"Strawberry!"

"Mint!"

"Chocolate!"

They all yell excitedly and Dani and Santana laugh at them.

"Auntieeee Tana!" Santana grins and turns to see Alora running towards her with open arms, Nate toddling behind her slowly with Nevaeh and Donnell just entering the shop. "We gets ice cream?" she asks and climbs up to sit beside Mariana who is making funny faces at Nate.

Nate giggles and Santana smiles at her sister when she finally reaches them. "Hi babe, the kids are set on ice-cream but we're just getting hot coca. Do you want any?" Santana asks her sister and then looks to Donnell.

They both nod and Donnell offers to go and order for them, which none of them refuse. "So what have you been up to?" Dani asks as Santana begins to mess around with the kids which she always does when they are all together. Honestly, she is just a big kid herself so it is no surprise that she gets on so well with them.

"Nothing really, just been busy with work and then spending days with the kids" Nevaeh explains and then it is like Santana suddenly remembers something because she tunes into the conversation they're having.

"Baby! I booked a gig!" Santana squeals and Dani smiles, but doesn't understand why she is so excited because she always has shows and never gets this happy. "Like with real producers in the audience and I wanted you to be my guitarist babe" she says and Dani leans to kiss her wife.

"I am so proud of you honey and do you really have to ask? I would gladly be your guitarist" Dani says and they smile at each other just in time for the ice cream and drinks to be brought over to the table.


	13. Announcement

Dani and Santana sat at the head of the table, looking around at their combined family and friends.

Mariana was sat in the seat closest to Santana, whilst Skylah was sat beside her with Aaliyah to the right of her. Alora was sat opposite Mariana, Nevaeh sat between her and Nate, with Donelle at the other side him. Dani's mother sat beside Aaliyah and her father was next along at the table finally with Darcey and Brittany at the other head of the table directly in front of them.

It was nerve wracking, having all the attention drawn to them, and it was something that made both of their stomachs turn. Neither of them knew how to begin the conversation or how to announce that they were having another child.

"Mama, mama cans I haves some drink?" Mariana asks, attempting to reach across the table to get the juice box that sat in front of her food-filled plate. Dani chuckled at her failed effort and reached to hand her youngest daughter the drink. Now that the awkwardness was covered up buy her oblivious daughter, Santana clears her throat which makes everybody once again turn to face them.

They stare at the two expectantly and Dani moves her hand subtly underneath the table to lace her fingers with her wife's. It was a simple action but it made Santana smile and the nerves to become almost non-existent to her. She sighs loudly, "Dani is pregnant" she blurts out, not really knowing how else to come across with the news and all the adults gasp in surprise whilst the children around the table just look confused.

"Mama is having a baby" Dani clears for them, knowing that they don't know what the word pregnant means. Face-eating grins immediately spread across their faces and they all excitedly start to jump about in their seats. "I know it is unexpected but we have wanted another child for a long time" Dani explains and it seems to snap everybody out of their shock because minutes later they are involved in a big group hug.

Santana smiles when she sees Dani's parents hugging her and fussing over her small bump that is visible now that she has stood up from the table.

She jumps when she feels a tap on her butt and turns to see her sister laughing at her reaction. "They would be proud, you know?" Nevaeh tells her, knowing that Santana is wishing their parents were also here to celebrate with them.

A tear rolls down her cheek and Nevaeh pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "I know. I just wish that they could be here to see both of our families grow and get older. I wish they could of spent more time with the girls and actually met them properly other than just before they passed" Santana confesses and Nevaeh nods in understanding to her older sisters heartbreak.

"They can see us. They are looking right down on us right now and probably celebrating your news with a glass of champagne up there" Nevaeh nudges her and Santana lets out a laugh before looking down at her daughter who comes running over to her.

"Mommy!" she catches Ally in her arms, bringing her to sit on her hip. "We goings to have another baby sister?" Aaliyah asks excitedly, seemingly almost bursting with the happiness and excitement that she is holding in her tiny body.

Santana chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows, bumble bee? Maybe you will get a baby brother this time" she says and prays inside that they have a boy this time to add to their family of girls. It won't be that she will be disappointed if they have another girl, she would just prefer the change and have a boy this time after having three girls. She knows that Dani has set her mind on believing that they are going to have a girl.

Dani soon walks over to Santana, kissing her cheek and then doing the same to Ally's. "Bumble bee, why don't you go play with your sisters and cousins in the yard?" she asks Ally when Santana places her on the floor. Ally smiles and runs off without saying a word.

Arms snake around Dani's waist and she feels herself being pulled against Santana's front, her wife resting her chin on her shoulder and burying her face into her neck, kissing the exposed skin there softly.

"Have you seen Darcey and Brittany? They're totally hitting it off over there" Dani whispers so that only Santana can hear her and Santana lifts her head to see the two named girl in the corner of the room, laughing and clearly in deep conversation with one another, "I told you that they would click."

Santana clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes and Dani's need to always be right about things but can't wash away the smile on her face. "Lets talk to them" she suggests and laces their fingers together, dragging the smaller girl towards their two friends. "Hi girls, I see you two are getting friendly" she wiggles her eyebrows and both blondes blush furiously at her words, sharing embarrassed looks.

Brittany bounces on her heels and looks down to the ground shyly, her hands tucked behind her back. An action that Santana still knows all too well, it is how Brittany reacts when she gets all embarrassed and likes somebody. Santana chuckles and bites her lip in attempt to stop herself from fully laughing at her awkward friend.

"Y-yeah well...Bri-Brittany is cool" Darcey stutters out and Santana moves to hide her face into Dani's chest, giggles escaping her body. Dani pinches her waist in attempt to get her to stay quiet and keep the girls out of their obvious humiliation over attempting to hide that they like each other.

"Whatever, just suck it up and ask each other on a date" Dani says before quickly grabbing Santana and moving away from the two so they can talk, and hopefully a little bit more than that. "Was I that awkward when we met?" Dani asks Santana, resting their foreheads together.

"Worse. You couldn't even form a sentence around me for like the first month we knew each other" Santana teases and Dani laughs, slapping Santana's arm playfully. Her hands then move around her wife's waist and pulls them close together. "I love you though and it was cute" she adds seriously.

Dani smiles at her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "If I do remember correctly you wasn't so confident yourself" she replies and then pokes her stomach, tickling her gently. Santana rolls her eyes at the memory of Dani making her a stuttering mess whenever she was around her.

"But I still got you didn't I?" Santana says and beams widely, moving to nuzzle their noses together.

"Yeah, you did..."


	14. Vacation Pt 1

Santana watched the kids with amusement, Dani cuddled into her side securely as they witnessed their kids ecstatically figure out what they had been planning for them throughout the week, along with Nevaeh and Donelle helping them. They knew that with the new they this would most likely be the last trip they will be taking until it arrives and they want to make sure it is filled with amazing memories that they are able to remember forever.

The three tiny bodies run towards their mothers and tackles their legs in tight, thanking hugs. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Ally squeals excitedly, bouncing up and down on her toes slightly as Santana and Dani smile down at the three of them, glad that they are appreciative of everything that they receive. It is something that Dani and Santana are constantly telling them; with the money that they have the three girls get mostly everything they want but they still are reminded that they shouldn't take the things they get for granted.

Santana lifts Mariana onto her lap when the tanned fingers tug softly on the hem of her top. The girl cuddles into her chest and Santana holds her tightly, smiling as she moves the hair away from her daughters eyes. "I love you mommy" Santana melts at the words instantly as she leans down to press a kiss to the top Mariana's head. "Love you too mama" she mumbles and tiredly lets out a small effort-filled yawn making the two women chuckle.

"Get some sleep baby, we will wake you up later ok?" Dani says and Mariana sleepily smiles and allows herself to fall into a slumber. "Do you girls want to take a sleep before we leave later so you're not tired? We still have a couple of more hours until we leave." She asks the twins who nod their heads before the family of five make their way upstairs towards the girls' bedroom.

Santana places a sleeping Mariana into her bed and then goes to sit beside her wife at the bottom of Skylah's bed. "Mama, how did you know that you loves mommy?" Skylah asks softly, a curious frown covering her little face making both women grin.

Her question surprises them but the answer anyway, sending one another shy and loving smiles. "I knew instantly, I just didn't accept it straight away. I thought that it was too soon to feel so strongly about somebody but I did and that scared me. But your mommy is special and she had an affect on me that made me love her instantly without even really doing anything." Dani speaks softly, her words causing the twins and Santana to beam at her.

"Awwwwwww" Ally gushes and Sky giggles at her sister. "Mommy did you feel the same too? Did you love mama straight away?" Aaliyah tilts her head to the side, the five year old interested in knowing how her parents felt towards each other in the past before she was born.

Santana smiles and kisses the side of Dani's head, pulling the pregnant woman to sit on her lap and holding her in her arms tightly. "The feeling was there baby, I just didn't know it was love until I got my head out of my ass- OUCH...my butt, until I got my head out of my butt" the twins giggle as they watch the exchange between their parents unfold clearly before their eyes. "Why did you ask? Is there something bothering you?" Santana asks, not knowing why their kids are suddenly asking about how they knew they were in love.

The girls shake their heads. "No mommy we just want to know cause you are really nice together" Sky comments and Santana and Dani smile at their eldest children, at loss for words because of how amazing their daughters are. "You and mama is going to be together forever" she grins and then points towards Aaliyah who has fallen asleep to the voices of her mothers. "Ally is sleeping. I going to sleep now" Skylah giggles and then turns her head, pointing to her cheek which Dani and Santana take it in turns to kiss softly.

"Sleep tight baby girl, you will need it for later. I love you Skylah" Santana says softly as they get up off of the bed to allow her to sleep.

"I love you too ducky" Dani adds and the two women give their three daughters one final look before lacing their hands together and leaving to their own bedroom where all of their suitcases are already packed. A luxury Disney cruise with their daughters and Nevaeh and her family is exactly what they need before all of the stress with the new baby starts to take over them.

They need to relax before preparing for another child and they need to allow themselves to be free and let go with their children.

Dani snakes her arms around Santana's waist and rests her forehead against hers. "I love you, did you know that? I wasn't lying when I said I loved you since the moment I saw you." She whispers and Santana nods her head in acknowledgement, not saying anything but just pressing their lips together softly in response. Their mouths move together perfectly and they cherish the moment of being together in this way.

"I love you too and I can't wait to have these two weeks alone with you and the kids and the people closest to us."


End file.
